


[Untitled]

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	[Untitled]

Tom chewed his food slowly as he considered my question. The low hum of other diners and the clinking of glasses and flatware filled the restaurant as I sipped my drink, watching him.

He swallowed and shrugged. “I honestly don’t know,” he finally replied with a sigh. “I just… I mean, I like her, sure. But I don’t know if… I want her to be the one. You know?”

I smirked. “Not really.”

He laughed. “Yeah, well, we can’t all be fucking someone new every week.”

I rolled my eyes and grinned mischievously. “It’s not…  _every_  week.” I used the last of my roll to soak up the gravy left on my plate. We ate in silence for a moment. “Are you going to finish your broccoli?”

“No.”

I reached over and speared several of the veggies to transfer to my own plate. He grinned at the casual intimacy of the gesture. “Anyway,” I continued, “I like being a slut. I enjoy it. I embrace it. I love sex and I’m not ashamed to admit it.”

He snorted. “You’re not a slut.”

“Tom, it’s okay. I don’t see it as an insult.” I leaned back in the booth and propped my feet up next to his lap. “I own it. There’s kind of a fun power in being the girl who’s been around the block a few times, you know?” He raised an eyebrow and I made a sound of annoyance. “Right. Of course you wouldn’t know, you…  _virgin_.”

“Funny how that’s become the dirty word, rather than ‘slut.’” He finished his drink and sat back, a smile still playing across his thin lips. He placed a hand on my ankles and started to massage my calves with his big fingers. I gave a delighted little groan as I pushed my legs further into his grasp. “Mmmm. Nice and smooth. New guy tonight?”

“No guy tonight, sadly,” I sighed. “Well, there was one, but he bailed. Sick, I think. Anyway, it doesn’t matter. He knows where to find me if he wants me. And my vibrator’s always primed and ready to go at a moment’s notice.” I waggled my eyebrows suggestively and he laughed.

“Well… I don’t see Janine again until this weekend. So I have a few days to think it over.” His fingers drummed nervously against my skin and he bit his lip the way he always did when he was anxious. “I just… I don’t know. I mean, I’ll be so terrible at it the first time, won’t it turn her off?”

“Does she know?”

“Well… I mean… I’ve told her I’ve not been in many relationships…”

“So you haven’t told her you’re a virgin.”

“I just – I mean, like I said. Being a virgin at the age of twenty-five isn’t exactly… oh, I don’t know,” he huffed. “I’m not a monk, I’ve done some things, but I’ve been waiting for so long for actual… er… intercourse.” He pulled a face at the word. “God, that sounds so… clinical. Ugh. Anyway, I just want it to be with someone special. I want it to be a memorable experience, not some casual fuck with a girl I’ve only known a month.”

I took another swig of my drink. “Well, I’ve offered on many occasions to pop your cherry, Thomas, so you know I’m always here for you as a backup option.” I gave him a dirty wink and he chuckled, his cheeks flushing slightly. “I’d grab hold of those blond curls of yours and ride you into next week…” His face grew redder and I grinned. God, I loved teasing him. “… and then I’d make you come so hard you’d see not only God, but a few of the saints and angels too.”

“You horrendous tease,” he muttered, tickling my legs. I squealed and squirmed. The waitress was eyeing us suspiciously as she approached the table.

“Can I get you two anything else?”

“Just the check, please,” Tom replied. He turned to me, eyes sparkling. “My treat tonight.”

I sighed and placed my hands over my heart dramatically. “My hero.”

After he paid, we half-stumbled out into the damp night air. Tom always insisted on walking me back to my apartment, and considering the usual ridiculous height of my heels I was always happy to have a sturdy(ish) shoulder to lean on. The alcohol was spreading its warmth and pleasant fuzziness through my brain as I teetered on the sidewalk and grasped his arm. We both giggled as we found ourselves leaning against the nearest brick wall, trying to regain our footing.

I sighed happily as I looked out onto the wet pavement. I loved nights like this. The rain was just starting and I pulled the hood of my jacket up before hooking my arm in his. “So, Hiddleston. You still don’t know what you’re going to do with Janine.”

He sighed as he started walking with me again, a bit slower now. “It’s just… it’s obvious she wants to. Last night I’m amazed I made it home with all of my clothes intact.”

“Right. God forbid she ruin one of your three shirts. You might have to actually purchase a new piece of clothing.” I poked him in the ribs and he chuckled softly, but then his expression turned serious.

His eyes stayed trained on the pavement. “Honestly, I just don’t… I don’t know.”

I sighed. “Well, Tom… I mean, the thing with your first time… you need to tell her, first of all. You can hardly blame the girl for wondering why you keep pushing her away.”

“I know.”

“But, like you said before, you’ve waited so long… it’s your life and your decision. At the end of the day, if you want to wait, you should wait. If you want to save it for someone special, then save it for someone special.”

We were quiet as the rain finally began to pour. He extracted an umbrella from the pocket of his coat and opened it, carefully holding it over me as we walked. I leaned in closer to him so that it would cover both of us, and that was when I heard the words, soft and low enough for me to miss were I not directly beneath his chin. “ _… saving it for you_.”

I halted so fast he nearly tripped. “What?”

“What?” He looked panicked.

“What did you just say?”

“Nothing!”

I narrowed my eyes. “Tom Hiddleston, don’t you fucking stand there and lie to me. Tell me what you just said.”

He seemed to almost crumple under my gaze, his shoulders slumping and his feet shuffling nervously. “I’m sorry, love. I was just… I mean… I was thinking out loud and I… didn’t think you could hear me…”

“Tell. Me. What. You. Said.”

He blinked and stared at the pavement. “I said…  _I was saving it for you_.”

I looked at him in disbelief. “For me?”

He shrugged. “Well, I… I just… I always thought… or hoped, rather… that maybe one day I’d be… I don’t know. Maybe one day I’d be man enough to tell you I wanted you.” He finally met my gaze and there seemed to be a fire there that I’d never seen before. “Maybe one day I’d grow a pair and tell you I think you’re the smartest, sexiest, funniest woman I’ve ever met, and that I want you all for myself…” His voice faltered and he stared at the pavement again. “If… if you’d have me.”

I was silent as I tried to process this declaration.

He scrambled to fill the silence. “But I know – that is, I assume you wouldn’t, have me that is, or want me, and I really truly do care for you as a friend and I don’t want to lose that, darling, I don’t! And I just can’t believe I’m saying all of this, I’m such a fucking tit I can’t even… I just… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please forget the whole thing.”

“ _You…_  want me?” I repeated.

“Please. I’m sorry. Forget I said it.” He was pleading now, his hands clutching my shoulders, the umbrella all but forgotten on the ground. “Please. I can’t lose you. You keep me sane. You make me want to be… more.”

I drew as close to him as I dared. I guided his head down to my height and whispered in his ear the words I’d kept locked up tight inside ever since I met him.

_“Tom… I’m yours.”_

And then I kissed him. Those thin lips that still tasted of whiskey met my own with equal fervor, and I gasped as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me flush to him. Water trickled down our faces and soaked our coats as the years of silent wanting culminated in that kiss, so passionate and heated and filled with promise.

I was the one who broke away and I found myself dragging him by the arm towards my apartment, on legs that were suddenly all too cooperative even with the stilettos. It was only a two-minute walk but I was panting by the time we got there; I unlocked the door and he kicked it shut behind him as we both shrugged off our coats and then locked lips again. Our kisses grew more and more desperate as we stumbled into the living room; his hands were everywhere, running down my back and sides, squeezing my bum, gently tugging at my hair and snaking around my neck to grip me possessively as our tongues intertwined. I met his desire with my own, running my hands under his t-shirt to feel his hot, damp skin under my fingers, tracing patterns on his pecs and his shoulder blades before reaching down to give his rapidly growing crotch an appreciative squeeze. He gasped into my mouth as I massaged his erection through his trousers, and he leaned down to nip at my neck which drew a gasp from my lips as well.

“Bedroom,” I murmured. “Let’s… do this right…”

Now he was the one dragging me. He flipped on the lights and he was still kissing me, and oh sweet  _Jesus_ , the man could kiss… all that time spent making out instead of fucking had clearly paid off…

“Tom…  _Tom_ …” I whispered. He pulled back. His face was flushed, his damp curls still stuck to his skin, and he looked at me questioningly.

“I’m sorry… should… should we stop?” he asked softly.

“No, I… I just want to make sure,” I murmured. “I want to make sure that this is what you want… that you really want your first time to be with me.”

He caressed my face and in that one gesture I felt more tenderness and heat than I ever had before with anyone. “I can’t think of a single thing I want more.”

I couldn’t help it; I sighed like a schoolgirl. “Really?”

Suddenly his face split into a playful smile. “Well… except maybe having my second, third, fourth, and fifth times be with you. And maybe every time after that. If you can handle me.”

I laughed out loud. “If  _I_ can handle  _you_? I think you’ve got that backwards, virg –  _oh!_ ”

I hadn’t even gotten the word out before he’d swooped me up and tossed me gently back on the bed. I giggled uncontrollably as he kissed down my neck, his hands greedily exploring my breasts as they bounced with the movement of the mattress.

“You’re never to call me that again,” he said, smiling into my skin. “Not after tonight, anyway. Not after I’m through with you.”

“What about ‘cherry’? Can I still call you that?”

“Nope… you’ll have to come up with all new nicknames for me…” His stubble was tickling my neck when I pushed him back, shooting him a wicked smirk.

“All right, then, Hiddleston. I’ll come up with some new nicknames for you. But first… you need to show me what you’ve got.”

He rose to his feet and stripped off his t-shirt, exposing the lean muscle of his chest and abs and the promising trail of dark, downy hair that led down to…

Oh  _Christ_.

His trousers and underwear lay in a heap around his ankles; he kicked off his shoes and socks before toeing them aside impatiently and leaning back down over me. I was still trying to process the fucking  _anaconda_ he had apparently been hiding between his legs as he kissed me; then, he lay down next to me with an expectant grin on his face.

“Your turn,” he said.

I stood up and pulled off my dress, and he gave a low growl.

“Jesus Christ. Do you usually not wear knickers?”

“I only wear them if I’m not planning on getting laid, Tom,” I replied as I unhooked my bra and tossed it across the room. His gaze was ravenous. “Lucky for you my date for this evening canceled, hm?” I straddled him and ground my hips downward so that his cock, which lay hard as stone against his stomach, brushed against my labia.

He closed his eyes for a moment and let out a stuttering gasp. “Can I… can we switch places?”

I grinned. “Well, missionary for your first time out the gate isn’t exactly groundbreaking…”

He emitted a soft groan as I continued to tease him. “I just… I want to… I want to be able to kiss you… when I… when we…”

I could actually feel butterflies in my stomach. Butterflies. Which I hadn’t felt in…  _years._ “Oh… you romantic fool.” I leaned down and kissed him hard before flipping onto my back next to him. “Now, get on top of me and let’s rid your vocabulary of that V-word forever.”

He obeyed, bracing his arms on either side of my torso as he lowered his weight onto me. I felt the slick, velvety skin of his cock slip between us as he suckled at one breast, then the other. His fingers probed my folds gently, testing my arousal.

“Are you… ready?” he whispered. Where before there was feverish excitement, there was now innocent hesitation. I flexed my pelvic floor muscles around his fingers and he gave a groan as I gripped him and drew him in deeper. “ _Fuck_ …”

“I’m ready, Tom,” I whispered. “Please. Just go slowly, okay? For you as well as me. I want to feel you… I want you to feel me… you never forget your first time and I want it to be memorable…”

“It’s with you, darling.” I could feel him take his cock in hand and position it at my entrance. “That means it will be… unforgettable.”

He began to enter me and our combined gasps had us each holding our breath. I could see the struggle in his face, the push and pull between losing himself completely to the pleasure or keeping his head as long as he could. I pushed my face upwards and kissed him, and he returned to himself, kissing me back like a man starving as he continued to press in, inch by glorious inch.

“ _Ohhhhh…”_  His head dropped to my neck as he fully seated himself within me, and I felt a twinge as he bumped my cervix. Distantly, in the back of my mind, I tried to remember – that had only happened before with one or two guys….

 _Christ._  Tom had a porn-sized dick and I was taking it all, his balls resting heavily against my entrance as he tried to catch his breath. The realization made me involuntarily tighten around him and he flinched.

“Oh  _fuck_ , that feels amazing,” he whispered. “Oh Jesus Christ, oh my God, oh my  _fucking_ God, why did I wait so long to tell you… fucking…  _fuck…_  you feel incredible…” He kissed me again. “Are you… does it feel…”

“Tom,” I moaned. “Oh my God, you’re… the biggest I’ve ever had… seriously… oh fucking  _hell_ …”

His face almost glowed with pride. “Really?” he panted. “I’m the…  _really_?”

“Yes!” I gasped. “Now  _fuck me_ , you gorgeous… monster-cocked… bastard!”

He grinned and kissed me as he pulled his hips back and thrust forward again, and I arched my back in pleasure. I reached down to finger my swollen clit and felt his hand cover my own, matching my rhythm and movements. I could feel the warmth slowly blooming in my pelvis and I gritted my teeth, fighting my instincts to close my eyes… I wanted to watch him come undone, wanted to see him reach his completion deep inside of me… the thought made me tighten around him again and he cried out, his rhythm stuttering slightly.

“Ohhhhh  _Christ¸_  Tom, that’s it… don’t stop…” I groaned.

“Oh my God, oh my God, I… don’t think… I could stop… if I tried,” he replied, his pace quickening, our bodies creating delicious filthy wet smacking sounds as he fucked me harder. “Oh  _fuck!_ Fuck! Yes! Christ,  _yes…_ feels… so good… so amazing, oh my  _God_ …”

“Yes…  _yes…_ ” I wrapped my legs around him and he pistoned into me with short, fast strokes. I encircled my arms around his torso and pulled him upwards slightly so his pubic bone was grinding right into my sensitive clit. My thighs shook with my impending release, but… oh God, I wanted him to come first… wanted to see his face… as he…

“Shit…  _fuck_ … I’m going to… I’m going to…  _ahhhh!”_  The sound he made was nearly inhuman as I felt the telltale twitch of his cock right before he exploded deep inside of me. The visual of his gorgeous face contorted in ecstasy pushed me over the edge, and I came hard, contracting around him and milking his cock even more.

He collapsed on top of me and I allowed my limbs to fall slack against the bed. He was slowly softening, our combined fluids seeping out as we lay there. Finally, with some effort, he rolled himself next to me and stared at the ceiling.

For a few moments, there was only the sound of our labored breathing. Finally, he turned to look at me, his sweet face still red and damp from our exertions.

I smiled. “Well… that’s that. You’re not a virgin anymore.”

He laughed and grasped my hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. “No. Never again. Those days are behind me.”

“Long behind you,” I murmured. “I’m not letting you leave this bed until I’ve taught you everything I know about fucking.”

“That sounds  _marvelous_.” His breathing was slowing; suddenly, he let out a triumphant chuckle. “By the way… did my ears deceive me, or did you actually use the term ‘monster-cocked’ to describe me earlier?”

I hid my face, but my shoulders shook with laughter. “Oh, hell. It was… the heat of the moment.”

“I don’t know. I rather like it for a new nickname.”

“You want me to call you ‘monster-cock’? In public?”

“It’s a far sight better than ‘virgin’ or ‘cherry,’” he said, rolling over to spoon me.

“And a good deal more accurate,” I sighed. He draped his hand over my waist and lazily ran his fingers over my belly.

“Truly, though… that was amazing. Intense. Incredible.”

I snuggled into him and he held me tighter as I whispered, “Wait until we get to round two… I wasn’t kidding earlier when I said I’d ride you so hard you’d see all the saints and angels.”

“Well… I’m already in bed with an angel,” he murmured sleepily.

“You silly romantic sap,” I replied, yawning. “Go to sleep.”


End file.
